


Handsome Jack Made Me Love Him

by SkeletonDad



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fanboy Rhys (Borderlands), First Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Jack is pan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Trans Character, how to tag, they don’t see the gay, vaughn will show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonDad/pseuds/SkeletonDad
Summary: “Do you know why I called you up here, Reese?”Rhys wanted to correct him on his name but he knew it wouldn’t matter after he gone, on his grave would be ‘Reese, the bitch’. “No, Handsome Jack Sir”((I have a idea ,hang with me





	1. Why You Don’t Laugh At Handsome Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Fanfictions on AO3 and in the Borderlands Au! I hope Jack isn’t out of character but the man is a monster to write. 
> 
> Well without further adue , welcome to this trash fire.

The soft sound of his shoes clicking the hard ground was almost deafening to Rhys, he could feel his own heart hammering in his chest and wasn’t ready for the thing that was coming. 

A young lady in a fine looking silver suit walked up to him. Her neat brown hair was pulled tightly into a bun and a clip board sat in her well manicured hands. “Mr.Baker ,he will see you now.” 

Rhys smiles politely then nodded. “Thank you-“ his eyes drift to her gold name tag-“Meg.” She gave a small sigh then smiles. 

Rhys walked up to the doors, looking at the wood with amazement. He studied it with his EchoEye before he pulled it open. 

There he was, don’t pull a boner now Rhys. Handsome Jack. The man, the legend, his boss. 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” His voice was five pitched too high and he felt his cheeks heat up, he was going to die. All he did was push Vasquas out of his way, it’s not his fault that he fell into a potted plant. 

Handsome Jack was facing the window ,his hands tucked behind his back as he watches something. Maybe nothing. Still the guy wasn’t turning. Fuck. He was so fucked. If he runs now maybe then he’ll just get shot in the head! Yeaaaah... 

When he did turn it was like all those movie scenes when the victim comes face-to-face with their killer before they join the group of murdered. “Pop a squat ,kiddo.” 

Rhys all but ran to sit down in one of the leather chairs infront of his desk, the wood scraped metal and he cringes. 

“Do you know why I called you up here, Reese?”

Rhys wanted to correct him on his name but he knew it wouldn’t matter after he gone, on his grave would be ‘Reese, the bitch’. “No, Handsome Jack Sir” 

“Good!” He clapped his hands once then slammed them down on the desk, scaring the living fuck out of the taller male to the point where he squeeked. “Because I do! You, my lowly worker, my code monkey, my...uh?”

“Loyal working bee?” He doesn’t notice he talked till Jack snapped his fingers. “Yes! My loyal working bee! Are getting promoted ! “ 

To death. 

He climbs over the desk which if Rhys wasn’t scared, would have been rather funny to watch. “I’m in need of a PA!”

It went silent. God it was silent. Like so silent that he could hear Jack breathing-must be from him doing a work out(getting over that desk. Don’t tell him he’s old or that he’s clearly out of shape and has a Dad Bod. You will be sliced and diced for someone’s dinner. )Finally, the silence was broken by Rhy’s laughing. Hell it sliced threw the quietness like Zer0 slicing a Skag in two. 

Rhys stood up, kept laughing , walked to the door while making a mental list of his will. “I’ll pack my stuff up and pay my nexts months rent before I get airlocked.” Okay so if you couldn’t tell, the poor boy was in shock. Badly. 

Jack’s fingers inches towards his gun when this nothing of a person started to laugh in his face. Of all faces that you can laugh in his face was not the one you wanted to laugh in, Hell he was going to rip his kid in two. Well until he noticed two things, one, this kid’s ass. Fuck. And two, the poor thing was in shock. 

The CEO had a heart… Well that was debatable. So instead of murdering him he ended up walking over to the taller male, this guy was a freaking circus act! 

“Cupcake, Listen, I know how you feel! The most powerful man in the universe offers you a good job and you think it’s a joke, for me it was but for you, it’s the real deal ,kiddo!”

Rhys could feel his anxiety take over until finally his vision blacks and his body hits the floor. 

“Oh shit-“ Jack called for the medical team and took a photo for later black mail.


	2. Vaughn May Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure it was just his anxiety?” 
> 
> “Well does it look like I pistol whipped him?!”
> 
> Rhy’s eyebrows scrunched up, he heard two people talking. One was Vaughn, he knew that he was worried or scared by the small sound of his knuckles popping. He hated that sound more then anything in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when I will be posting so just take it as I give it. ALSO LOOK ITS VAUGHN

When Vauhgn got the call that Rhys was in the medic wing he ran to the elevator, giving his boss some jumbled words and a promise his work will be done by midnight. 

The ride up was agonizingly slow, he popped his knuckles until his hands hurt, when that happened he pulled up Rhy’s taxes and started to work on that. 

The soft ding brought him back so he could run out. A nurse told him the room number. 

“413...four one three...four four four..” he came to the door, opening it but when it wouldn’t budge more then a inch he started to push on it. 

Finally it opened, he tumbled in and came face-to-face with Handsome Jack. 

Oh. 

He stood ,brushed himself with more of a shake in his hands. “My apolo-“

“Did you just shove me out of the way?!” Did he? He looked at the door then to where Jack was standing. He did. Oh fuck. 

Stand your ground, what would someone else do in this situation. Be dead. “I did, sir, but in my defence my friend is in the hospital and I needed to see him right away, if you were in my place then uh..you would’ve ...done the same.” Smooth. Real smooth. 

How did Rhys have a crush on this dickwad again? Everyone seemed to love Jack, want to fuck him and all that gross crap but he just respected him for his life’s work and ignored what he’d done. Like other lesbian/straight workers at this place. 

Handsome Jack was talking about how he was going to murder him with his own bow tie but Vauhgn was in his own land. Watching his best friend slowly wake up. 

“What happened to Rhys ,sir? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

He got a glare in return. Oh he was going to die. 

———————————————

“Are you sure it was just his anxiety?” 

“Well does it look like I pistol whipped him?!”

Rhy’s eyebrows scrunched up, he heard two people talking. One was Vaughn, he knew that he was worried or scared by the small sound of his knuckles popping. He hated that sound more then anything in life. 

The other voice was deep and angry. He knew the voice but couldn’t place it. All he kept thinking was small things related to the voice. Speakers. Desk. Money. It also didn’t help that he had a huge headache. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, sir, but everyone knows you can do more then hit someone with a gun. “ 

Rhys opened his eyes ,tilting his head as the two people came into focus. 

Vaughn of course, the guy looked stressed beyond the point of return and Handsome Jack. In the flesh.

Rhys remembers why he passes out and now he wishes he never woke up. 

His best friend turned to him, Rhys noticed that he ignored the CEO, Vaughn you are so dumb. “BRO!” At that he got smothered into a Bro hug and he returned it as well. “Oh my god I though you died or broke something or you got killed or-“ 

His rambling was cut off. “I do not like being ignored ,short stack. “

“And I like my friends not passing out from anxiety attacks.” Vauhgn had balls when he was worried or tired. It’s a bit of both since a huge sum of money went missing two days ago. 

“You dare to talk to me like that?!” The masked man roared, coming forward to pick up the accounted. 

“Handsome Jack, sir, if I may! Vaughn is only worried about me and he would never normally ever be rude to anyone, most importantly the most powerful man in the universe!” Rhys heard that with reason and a bit of ego stroking, Jack could be swayed. 

The stunningly handsome man looked from the two before dropping his best friend to the ground. “Well we can’t all be as calm and collected in the face of danger. “

The cybernetic man snorted softly to himself at the thought of Jack thinking that of himself. 

“What are you laughing at ,cupcake?”

“N-nothing sir! I had a runny nose...” Smooth. 

“..Well I hope you not sick for work on Monday and don’t even think of getting me sick,I will strangle you with a tissue.” Jack strolled out of the room , a hand on his gun with a glare set on his best friend. 

The door closes and Vaughn explodes. “A JOB?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!”

This would be a long week if his anxiety kept spiking.


	3. Rhys went to work and didn’t die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt like shit the whole last two weeks so this may suck, I am sorry. 
> 
> Also please leave feed back !

After the doctor so kindly let Rhys leave , the two men made it back to their shared apartment without either one getting new holes from the turrets placed around the space station. 

Vaughn unlocked the door and took off his glasses. “So...I never got the story..”

Rhys unbuttons his shirt as he walks to his bedroom, making a humming sound. “Handsome Jack offered me a job as his PA and I laughed in his face before passing out from an anxiety attack... I don’t know if I can go in there on Monday.”

The short male headed the way to their rooms, heading into his room to change into a pair of baggy sweat pants and his university hoodie. After he was done he knocked on the door to his best friend room then let himself in. 

“Okay but the dude clearly wants you to work for him, he was in your room!”

Rhys groans ,sitting down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah but I passed out in his office! Who does that!?”

“Well John did once but it was in the meeting room ,not Handsome Jack’s office. Plus Handsome Jack May come looking for you and will see all your creepy poster.”

“They are company issued!” He whines and punches his friend. “And they help me with work!”

“And jerking off, I know.” They glared at each other before Vaughn was attacked by Rhys. They both fell to the floor ,the tallest tickling his friend while Vaughn screams bloody murder. 

 

———Time Skip To Monday——

Rhys slicked back the last few hairs ,looking at himself a few times before walking out to see his friend. 

“Phone-“”Check!””Keys-“”Check!”Vaughn stared at him before Rhys pulled them out of his back pocket. “Sports Bra just in case?””In my bag!””Breakfast?”

The tall male looked at his friend from his spot hunched over his work bag. “That’s not on the list.”

“It’s on my personal list because I love you like my husband man.”

“That’s gay.”

“We’re gay! We literally only met because Yvette was trying to set us up!” 

“Bitch!” 

There was a female cackle from Vaughn’s laptop that Rhys just noticed before the girl in comment spoke. “Thanks for that, I’ll put that on your ‘buying me lunches’ tab.”

“We both know there isn’t thing and if it was it would’ve been payed off four years ago!” He whines ,grabbing his plate from his best friend. He shovels it into his mouth before flipping off the camera. 

He got a perfectly manicured finger back. “Go to work ,dumbass.” 

“Shut up Mom!” They all shares a laugh before he hugged his shortest friend. “See you all after work?” 

Both of them said their own yeses just as he walked out the door. 

The walk was long ,nerve racking ,and he hated how people kept staring at him. They whispered to each other and at that moment alone, he finally got why Handsome Jack killed many. 

Once he was at the elevator,it was a simple push to the large yellow button with a ‘H’ on it but it wasn’t simple at all. He was shaking so badly he could barely touch the damn thing so he counted his blessing as no one was around to see him struggle. 

The elevator dinged, he walked out with what little dignity he had, and went up to Meg. Gosh wasn’t she pretty, he bets Yvette would love her. 

“Good morning ,Mr.Baker, he’s throwing a tantrum right now so I’d be very careful .” She smiled at him before going back to work. 

OH FUCKING PERFECT! He’s going to fucking die because his boss is a fucking child who can’t just not throw hissy fits all the time. 

Rhys opened the door to the office, narrowly missing getting hit in the head with a stapler. “GRT THE FUC-oh hi ,Cupcake!” Jack was covered in blood and other ...things... ew. 

“You’re a little bit early so Daddy wasn’t really expecting you but since you are here-“ The older man walked up to him, he noticed his gun was strapped to his thigh but the strap that kept it in was popped open for easy access. 

Jack put a grimy arm around him and forced him to walk to a small desk near Jack, it had a echo com , laptop, and a tablet all laying on it. “Now I know you got your neat eye ,Thanks to me of course, but I don’t know what you like using since your old boss is now dead.” 

Rhys was having another attack, please don’t pass out you pathetic bitch. “Oh o-Okay, uh...thank you ,s-sir.” Vaughn by the end of today was getting his sock collection and his Handsome Jack merch. Thank god for his will! 

“Uh um , we don’t have all day ,kiddo!” Jack mocked him before slapping his ass as he walked back to his desk. 

Rhys wasn’t proud of the noises he made at that second. “I already have paper work for you to do and I expect it all done by the end of the day, your work hours are 8-6 and your lunch break is the same.” He nods along ,taking his seat while powering on his new laptop. 

It was a very fancy laptop ,the kind Vaughn would fight someone over. He smiled at the thought of his friend fighting someone. 

“Something funny, pumpkin?” His boss popped the ‘p’ and scared Rhys out of his happy place. “N-no sir! Just...I-it’s a nice laptop.” 

“I know, I bought it.” He got glared at before Jack was talking on his Com to someone. 

He took that as a sign that he should get to work. Once he logged in to his work email he found three hundred new emails from Jack about different paper work to be done. 

Today would be a nightmare. 

—————Time Skip to end of day———-

His back snapped as he finally leaned back in his chair, the last thing in his email was finished. 

He smiled at the small victory and noticed it was just a bit after seven. “I’m g-going to head home, sir.” 

Jack looked up at him from his own computer, the blood from this morning was all cleaned off and the only sign that it was there was a patch of it staining his mask under his eye. “You can’t be done. “ 

“I-I am-“ The CEO walked over , looked at Rhys’ computer before looking genuinely impressed. “Huh...I was joking about having it done .” 

Oh. Look cool bud. “I know b-but why would someone n-not finish their work,sir.” 

He got a toothy grin like a fat cat knowing he was getting a treat even if he pissed in your plant. “Well done ,babe.”

Well done. Well done. WELL FREAKING DONE!!!! Oh he was so telling Vaughn. 

“T-thank you sir! That’s m-means a lot to me.” 

“I know, now go home and go tell all your friends how handsome I really am.” He winks at him like some model and Rhys just nods along as he walked towards the door. “Night s-sir.” 

“Don’t jerk off too hard , I expect you here tomorrow bright and early. “ 

He all but slams the door as he leaves ,letting out a frustrated groan as he tries to figure out how the fuck he’s going to do that all again tomorrow.


	4. Why You Dont’t Laugh at Handsome Jack PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be an asshole. Don’t be a fucker. DONT SASS YOUR BOSS OR YOULL END UP LIKE THE BODIES ON THE FLOOR !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This capture wasn’t working.

The second day wasn’t any better ,Neither was the third or fourth. Soon it was Friday ,a day which he always loved. 

Rhys walked into the office with his tie untucked from his pants and his hair curly. Today he woke up late and couldn’t get his hair gelled before his phone went off for him to get going. 

Now he looked like a mess, a hot mess but a mess none the less. Rhys places Jack’s coffee onto his desk before making his way to his own. 

He opens up his laptop ,biting at his lip when he noticed how many emails he had to answer for the day. 

It took him a while before he noticed Jack wasn’t in the office, he looked around before he really did conclude that there isn’t anyone here. 

He stood up ,cracking his back before fixing his tie. Once it was properly tied and tucked ,he smiles wide. Today seemed great-

There was a loud bang from the doors and in came in very bloodied Jack dragging in two people. “This is my office! Take in the look before I kill you!” He growls. 

“Oh hi Rheese !” Jack smiles at him, a wide toothy grin before he pulled out his gun. “I’m just taking care of two spies!”

Rhys looked down to the men, he use to work with one of them. Huh. “That’s nice ,Si-“ A bullet wizzed passed his ear and he went still, staring up at the crazies man. 

“How many times must I tell you? Call me fucking Jack! That or Daddy but that one takes time.” Jack’s smile said murder but his eyes said crazy, off his rocker many moons ago. 

“Yes ,Uh..Jack, sir.” 

“Good enough ,muffin.” Jack kept dragging the men until he reached his desk. He shot one ,the blood added to the mess around him and on him. 

The cybernetic man kept working ,he knew not to speak in fear of being shot again. 

Handsome Jack took the other one to the window. “See ,if you weren’t a dirty fucking spy, you would be able to see this everyday but sadly, mama raised a bitch!” He heard the barked off laughter from the man before Rhys let out his own chuckle. 

“Did-“ he looked up to see Jack staring at him. “You laughed!” 

“Oh um...sorry?” 

He heard the body being dropped after another shot and the bloodied man crossed the office to him. “You sounded like a girl!” 

Don’t be an asshole. Don’t be a fucker. DONT SASS YOUR BOSS OR YOULL END UP LIKE THE BODIES ON THE FLOOR ! 

“And you would know that how?” You will be airlocked now bitch. 

He got stared at before Jack laughed loudly. “HOLY FUCK THATS GOOD KITTEN!” That was said before his head got slammed on the desk, everything going black.


	5. Texting The Boss Never Went So Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He simply opened the message on his palm, his eyes widening when he noticed the name. ‘Daddy Jack ;)’ 
> 
> He scoffs ,finally opening it. 
> 
> ‘You alive? I couldn’t have hit you that hard-HJ’ THATS WHAT HAPPENED !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly can’t wait till I can get to the spot I’ve been waiting for since I started this thing!

Vaughn heard a knock on the door ,he place down his computer before he made his way over. 

Once he opened the door ,a tall handsome blond man stood there. “Oh hi-“ Vaughn felt as his cheeks heated. 

The guy flashed a grin before placing something-someone, who was on his shoulder onto the floor. “This Yours?” 

The accountant looked down and say Rhys, his face had a nasty bruise on the brow. “Yep,” he sighed “he’s all mine.” 

“Damn, thought you were single.” The guy tapped his foot. 

“He’s my roommate, my brother basically, nothing more.” When he got Rhys into his arms he then noticed his friend should cut down on the ice cream. Maybe he should ask him to start coming to the gym with him? 

“Oh so you are single?” 

His cheeks were definitely red by now. “Um, yeah, I am.” 

“The names August-“ he put out his hand and Vaughn shook it. “I’m Vaughn.” 

________Time Skip_____

When the tall man woke he noted two things, his head hurt and he was in his bed, with his cybernetic arm off.

Rhys dragged himself out of the bed, opened the door to find Vaughn on the phone while cooking. 

“Morning bro?” 

“Just a bit after seven.” There was sound of someone talking. “Not you, Rhys just woke up.” 

He moved passed his friend to get something to drink ,raising a brow at him. “Who you talking to?” 

“Oh uh, his name is August and he’s the one who drug you home from Handsome Jack’s office.” 

Jack had something to his head hurting but he didn’t know why. He thought for a second. “Neat.”

Vaughn gave him a soft smile before standing. “I’ll let you go back to sleep, I’m going to the office for a bit.” 

Rhys looked over to his clock which read Saturday and went to say something to his best friend ,but he was gone. 

He shrugged to himself ,heading to his room. 

——Time Skip———-

When he woke it was midday,he finally thought he should get up after around five minutes of staring at his wall. 

He pushed himself up, plugging in his arm with a soft click and static buzz. His hands both moved around as he tested his mechanic arm. 

Once he was done,dressed and his hair was tied in a bun, he left the room to look for his roommate. 

Rhys looked around, checking his room, the kitchen ,and finally the living room. 

It took him almost half an hour to remember Vaughn went to work, which means no one was home to tell him what to do or what to eat. 

Rhys rushes to the kitchen ,grabbing out his ice cream then finally removed his pants. 

He jumped onto the couch and put on his favourite show, it was a cartoon of Handsome Jack’s greatest adventure. 

He finished his second tub of his favourite brand when his echo went off. 

He simply opened the message on his palm, his eyes widening when he noticed the name. ‘Daddy Jack ;)’ 

He scoffs ,finally opening it. 

‘You alive? I couldn’t have hit you that hard-HJ’ THATS WHAT HAPPENED ! 

‘I’m fine, sir-Rhys Baker’ 

‘Jack-HJ’ 

‘Sorry ,Jack-Rhys Baker.’

‘You’ll get use to it kiddo or I’ll kill you :)-HJ’ 

Of course he used emojis ,why wouldn’t Jack use them?

‘I’ll see you on Monday?-Rhys Baker’ 

‘Yeah yeah, come in early since you clocked out early on Friday-Daddy’ 

Rhys stares at the name attached to the message and sighed loudly. Why couldn’t he still have the idea his boss was a hot, murdering , badass? Not some dick? 

‘DID YOU LEAVE ME ON FUCKING READ? OH PUMPKIN ID PICK UP YOUR ECHO RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU PEICE OF SHIT-Handsome Jack’ 

‘Sorry ! I didn’t mean to ,my’ he looked around his apartment’ cat was hungry-Rhys Baker’

“Sorry Equals Pie.” He mumbles to his cat ,well Vaughn’s cat. 

‘You got a cat? That’s lame kiddo ,dogs are the day to go-HJ.’

‘Yes but with cats you don’t need to walk them ,just clean a box and give them love-Rhys’ 

‘:p cats are dumb-Jack

‘They are not! Dogs are stupid! They can’t even do anything but what you tell it!-Rhys.’ 

‘Who knew talking about dogs vs cats would get you so aggressive-Jack’ 

‘I’m simply stating my opinion on them-Rhys’ 

He pets Pie and kisses his forehead. “You’re my only love.” The cats just meows and shows Rhys his butt. “Okay he has a point .” 

‘Furry- Hottest man ever’ 

‘Asshole-Rhys’ He typed out without thinking and after he sent it ,he knew his socks were now owned by Vaughn. 

‘Oh???? Asshole??? Kitten shows his claws!-Hottest man EVER MOTHERFUCKER!’ 

‘Down that make you a dog?-Rhys’ He finally felt a little bit of confidence talking to Jack.

‘It makes me master you tall ass-Master’ 

‘Why do you keep changing your signing name?-Rhys’ 

‘Why do you keep changing the topic?-Master’ 

‘Because you say really embarrassing things-Rhys’ 

He smiles,yeah ,he was starting to like this version of Jack.  
——Time Skip——  
It was hours later, they kept texting about dumb shit and it got to the point where they were sending random gifs of things. 

Vaughn had come home earlier,his neck covered in dark red marks and his shirt wasn’t his but Rhys didn’t say anything. 

‘Jack I gotta get to bed-Spider Man’ 

For the last hour Jack kept saying Rhys had spider legs then called him spider man a few times. 

‘You are lucky, Daddy’s working-Sexy man’ 

‘Have fun-Spider Man’

‘Night fucker-Sexy man’

‘Night-Spider man’  
He closed his palm before disconnecting his arm.


	6. That Went Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you spell your name wrong when messaging me?” Jack raised his com and shook it, kinda like you shake milk to hear if it has chunks. 
> 
> “That’s how my name is spelt si-Jack.” 
> 
> “Rhys..what a dumb spelling, fuck if I ever named a kid such a idiot thing-wait that isn’t what Mama Baker named you, is it ,Rhys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It was my birthday a bit ago and now I’m sick so take this, I’m hoping to get to where I want to soon because I got ideas

Six Am was the best time to wake up on a Monday, who doesn’t like waking up early to go to work with your crazy murdering boss? Least now Rhys has a foot in the door. 

He stood, heading to his shared bathroom. Taking a long shower but leaving enough hot water for Vaughn so he didn’t need to listen to ‘RHYS TAYLOR BAKER WHAT THE FUCK?!’ When he’s about to leave. 

When he was dressed and fed he heard his friend get up and feed their cat. 

“See ya Vaughn!” Rhys called out to his brother from another mother. Or mothers. 

“Don’t fuck your boss!” He heard just as closed the door, effectively making him go red. He’d get Vaughn back. 

The walk up to the office wasn’t a long one today with no one being around other then a few janitors and interns, this made his way to the office faster. He got to the top floor, noticed Meg wasn’t here yet and just walked in. 

Once he got his stuff set up ,some emails opened and answered he made Jack a coffee. That’s when it hit him, three things really, he didn’t know when Jack was getting in, he didn’t know if Jack would be in, and he had no idea how to make his coffee. 

Rhys must’ve been standing there for a good ten minutes ,just staring at the coffee machine when he felt someone put their head on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha makin’ pumpkin?” 

Rhys jumped and turned around fast, he got a handful of burning hot coffee and coffee covering his nice new yellow tie. 

He heard Jack laugh loudly and that’s when he looked at his boss basically bent in two, hands on his knees and laughing up a storm. “HOLY FUCK! I needed that!” 

He stood back up after Rhys guessed it got less funny. “Seven sugars and five creams ,don’t fuck it up and if you want extra points, a french vanilla also works ya vanilla freak.” 

The cybernetic man watched his boss walk away then got started with his coffee. There goes his only foot. 

“Oh and Reese?” 

He looked over. “Uh Yeah?” 

“Why do you spell your name wrong when messaging me?” Jack raised his com and shook it, kinda like you shake milk to hear if it has chunks. 

“That’s how my name is spelt si-Jack.” 

“Rhys..what a dumb spelling, fuck if I ever named a kid such a idiot thing-wait that isn’t what Mama Baker named you, is it ,Rhys?” 

He felt his chest tighten and he really felt like smashing the coffee like a smoke bomb ,dashing for the door in second. “No, she did not.” 

“Good woman, no one should pick such a dumb name either but I’ll forgive you just this once. “Jack gave him a look which he knew meant ‘you should be thanking me’ and Rhys huffed. 

This man would make him turn grey before the age of 37. He thought bitterly as he gave Jack his disgustingly sweet coffee. “Thanks babe.” 

He felt a hand swat at his backside ,he wanted to let it go but the anger took over him. He could feel both his hands tightening into tight balls as he turned back around. “Jack, I would strongly recommend you never touch me in that way again unless you wish to not end up the same way your old boss ended up and this won’t be for personal gain, this will be for the pure enjoyment of seeing you bleed out.” He hissed each word and didn’t notice a single thing he was saying until he got each word out. He was now officially screwed. 

He had said it many times but this time, he really drove the nail into his coffin. 

Jack sat there ,looking like a fish out of water for a few seconds before a wolffish grin spread. “THERES YOUR BREAKING POINT! Who knew touching you would make you snap? I’ve read your file and the amount of sass you gave is nothing compared to this!” 

He didn’t know what to say. He told Jack he’d kill him and this is how he reacts ? The most powerful man in the universe reacts like this?

“Now get to work Kitten ,Daddy doesn’t want to hear a pep unless it’s you mo-“ His echo started to ring just as he was about to get to the dirty gross things that made Rhys’ cheeks turn bright red. 

“Off you go.” He answered it just as Rhys made it to his desk.


End file.
